His first word
by Caryl4ever
Summary: Rick telling stories about Carl and all Merle can think about is baby Daryl. Super cute, your heart will jump into your throat.


Merle woke up earlier than he usually did. Even Daryl was still sleeping. He went downstairs and Rick and Carl and Maggie were talking about their childhoods. Rick was telling the story of Carl's first word. They were a bit shocked that Merle was there. They just kinda stood there all quiet.

"Its fine go on with your cutesy family moment, don't bother me"

Rick went on with the story. Carl's first word was daddy. Merle was thinking about when Daryl was still a baby.

* * *

Merle was about ten and he pissed off his dad. He ran into his room where he thought Daryl was sleeping. But their dad's yelling must've woke him. He was standing in his crib with his green footie pajamas with orange and white airplanes on them. He practically lived in them anyway. Merle dug around in the crap on his nightstand. He found Daryl's pacifier and he handed it to him.

"C'mon Daryl, Daddy got mad, we gotta go"

He found some shoes, put them on and he climbed out the window. Daryl's crib was right next to it, so he reached back in and pulled Daryl out with him. They went into the forest and when Merle couldn't see the house anymore he put Daryl down. He still walked that wobbly way that babies do. After a while of wandering the forest, he found a nice spot to sit and play in the dirt.

"Hey don't get those jamies dirty, cuz you know Ima gonna have to be the one washn' them"

Right after he said that Daryl wiped his hands on his pants. "Daryl, I mean seriously, Daryl, what did I just say?!"

He still just sat in the dirt and got himself even dirtier. "C'mon man theres some white on those clothes!"

He ignored him. Just started balling up some dirt in his hands. Merle went walking in circles.

"Maybe when mama gets home daddy'l leave and then mam'l come and find us and we can go home." Then he turned around and saw Daryl with the dirt in his hands "I swear to god, Daryl, if you throw that at me, I swear to god"

He giggled a little behind the pacifier. He threw it at the ground. "You have a terrible aim"

He made another dirt ball and threw it right a Merle. "Ok, I take it back, I wanna live!"

He giggled some more. eventually he got tired of the dirt, besides they were both covered in it anyway. He got up and walked around a little more. It was getting dark. He was getting tired. Merle could tell. He would rub his eyes constantly. At one point he just got to tired to walk so he just sat on the ground again. Merle went and looked back in the direction of the house.

"C'mon mama, come get us outa here"

Daryl's pacifier fell out of his mouth and he started whining a little.

"Just go to sleep, Daryl I don't wanna listen to this right now" He was still watching the trees for their mama

"Merle!"

He turned around and looked at Daryl, "What?"

"Merle" He said it again

"You're talking! My baby brother, talking!" He turned and talked to the air like someone was listening "He said my name! His first word is my name!"

"Merle"

He went over to Daryl and gave him his pacifier back. He picked him up.

"My baby brother"

In about five minutes Daryl fell asleep on his shoulder. Their mama came and looked for them the next morning. And Merle was happy that she washed their clothes for them.

* * *

Rick and Carl were still sharing stories and Merle just wasn't listening. When their story was done Carl got curious, "Hey Merle?"

"Hm?"

"What was Daryl like when he was a baby?"

Maggie started laughing "Yeah, what was Daryl's first word?"

Merle hesitated "Merle"

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Aw! That is the cutest thing I've ever heard!"

Carl stood up "Hey, what about my story!?"

"Your's was cute too, but can't you imagine it, baby Daryl!"

"Maggie, no one can imagine baby Daryl, not even grown up Daryl"

Merle was laughing "I can imagine it just fine"

"You don't count"

"Why the hell not?"

"Cuz you were there! And you were like...How old were you when Daryl was a baby?"

"I'm eight years older than him"

"Really?"

"Hm hmm"

"I thought you were older than that"

"What you say'n boy?"

"Nevermind"

Daryl came downstairs, still not all that awake. Rick couldn't help but laugh. "What the hell you laughin'n at?"

"Nothing, just...nothing"

He smacked Merle "What the hell you say to them?"

"Hey how do you know I said anything?"

"Cuz I can just tell, what'd you say"

Carl spoke up "He told us your first word"

"I don't even know what that is"

"How?"

"Never heard the story"

Merle walked away "And you don't need to hear it"

"Thats fine I don't need to know my own childhood I mean who does?"

"Not you!"

"So, Carl, What was my first word?"

"Merle"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Like that Merle, the one goin' into his cell right now, that merle?"

"Yes that Merle"

Then Merle started yelling from upstairs "No not that Merle"

Carl whispered to him "That Merle"


End file.
